


High School AU Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in June 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Comments: 2





	High School AU Recs

**Title:** All Summer Long We've Both Been Free  
**Why:** This one takes place during a summer break so no high school corridors or lockers. It captures that strange not quite an adult but not a child either I am guessing all of us is familiar with. The whole fic is really bittersweet and so so worth a read.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797606/>

**Title:** Already Where You Belong (series)  
**Why:** A bit different fic as they don't go to high school but are home schooled, and it isn't Stucky centric. Retired NYPD Detective Phil Coulson has always wanted children, but that dream was on-hold until a well-placed bullet nearly ended his career – and his life. Now recovered and living on a farm away from the city, Phil's dreams of parenthood are about to come true. But hard-to-place children are hard to place for a reason, and even the most capable of brand-new dads can quickly get in over their heads…  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/251074>

**Title:** If a Train Leaves the Station at 60 mph, How Fast will Bucky Barnes Fall in Love with Steve Rogers?  
**Why:** Part sweet high school romance, part gripping psychological thriller, with a truly creepy villain  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838462>

**Title:** Parts of Everything  
**Why:** This fanfic reunites Bucky and Steve after several years apart and deals with them finding each other again with all the changes that they have gone through.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948500/>

**Title:** Waiting Room  
**Why:** Probably my favourite and most reread High School AU. I really like how it deals with quite heavy themes in that slightly clueless and fumbling way teenagers are.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678193/>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
